Shadowed
by LetteLilith
Summary: I wrote this after reading Untamed. Shekinah is the new High Priestess, there is a new fledgling and a few new characters and Erik has still replaced Prof Nolan and Prof Misslar has come into this story as well. More to come soon. I DO NOT OWN HON SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in a High Priestess' office is very overwhelming for me. Especially with this being the first time I've ever been in the presence of one. Her name is Shekinah and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met and seen. She looks to be in her late 30's but I just recently found out she's way older than that by at least a couple hundred years. Yes! A couple hundred!

"Okay Ms. Waters, here at the House of Night you are allowed to legally change your name." Shekinah spoke to me, taking me out of my fixation on her.

"Oh, umm, okay." I stammered thinking about what I'd wanted to have for my new name for my new life I was starting here after being marked this morning. "I've always liked the name Lilith, I've never understood why. But I find it to be just absolutely beautiful." I said matter-of-factly. I've only been here for a few minutes but i felt comfortable and un-ashamed of what would flow from my very random mouth.

"Our Goddess Nyx works in amazing ways which you will soon find out for yourself. But I must add, you definitely come off as a Lilith. And with 'Lilith' meaning 'of the night', I have a feeling you're already connected to and with Nyx." She said to me with a warm smile. I felt my face get hot. I've never been too good with compliments.

"I hope so" I mumbled more to myself than speaking to her.

"We have quite a few special fledglings here, and they're all good students. I have a feeling you'll get along with them just fine." She paused for a second then continued by saying. "We also have encountered a new breed of fledglings so there may be some things that'll take a little longer to understand."

_ Oh great... so aside from all the myths I've learned were mostly false, but now there's a new kind of vampire to know about_, I thought to myself. My eyes must have revealed what I'd been thinking because Shekinah seemed to be amused by my expression. "Well my dear it's time to show you to your room, and then I'll be off to get your mentor there after a few moments of you getting settled in. And as of right now you're going to be in your own room in the professor dorms, until we get The House of Night organized." We start walking across the yard to the what I assumed was the professor dorms "And again I'm grateful that you've been marked after the 1st High Priestess of this school has left."

I saw kids looking at us and bowing with a closed fist over their heart at Shekinah who returned the motion. _I need to remember to learn about what that means. _I thought to myself. All the kids looked incredible. I noticed they were all wearing dark colors. _I really hate not knowing anyone, and to top that off go thru all these changes alone. Being the new kid just sucks!_

She opens a door and allows me to lead her in. This room is HUGE! There was a big comfy-looking bed. A desk on the opposite side of the bed, on the far wall was an antique looking desk. A beautiful rug lay on the middle of the floor and i almost shrieked when I saw my entire Marilyn Monroe decor arranged about. And then I saw my 'vampire' flag on a door, which I'd assume was my closet, I felt myself blushing again. And Shekinah spoke "We had your stuff brought here that we felt were very to you. With this kind of change in a young lady's life we find it best to make you at ease."

"Thank you Mrs. Shekinah."

"Please it's just Shekinah." She corrected me with a warm smile. "Ok Lilith, I'll let you get familiar with your room a while I get your mentor. If you have any questions, be sure to ask her." With that she left closing the door behind her. That's when I noticed a second door. With curiosity creeping over my mind I opened it and saw the biggest bathroom I had ever seen in person. Along the wall was a big vanity with a bazillion lights that was controlled by a dimmer. "That's freaking amazing." I thought out-loud. A Jacuzzi-like bath tub was on the opposing side and a giant walk-in shower was towards the back. It was pristine, the most incredible bathroom in the history of forever.

"I could just live in this bathroom alone" I said with a smile. Before i woke myself up from my dream I went to the main room and opened my closet door. I was absolutely mystified it was like having my very own dressing room. There was a three-way full body mirror. Racks for shoes that only had three of the four pairs of shoes I owned on one side that had shelves above the shoe rack and compartments on the other side that were neatly organized. On the top bar are my shirts, and on the lowest bar are my pants and on the back wall is what I'm assuming would be used for coats and/or dresses. _What the hell would I need that much space for dresses? I'm shocked if I wear one ever few years._I go and lie back on my new uberly-looking bed. And my assumptions were right, it was extremely comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a loud sigh I relax, and start think about this new change how my familiar daily routine was before it all ended this morning, when there was knocking on my door. A woman vampyre peeks into my room. The markings on her face are intricate musical notes. She's about 5'7 which was a little shorter than average for female vampyres here. Her eyes were an amethyst color – my favorite shade of purple so right away I knew she was good people. _Ha-ha,_ my logic makes me laugh. She had long chestnut brown hair that flowed down her arms as she stood there. "May I come in?" She asked politely knowing she had to invade on me whether I liked it or not. "Yes of course, my name is -" I was starting to greet her as she interrupted me.

"Lilith Waters, merry meet I'm glad to have finally met you. I'm Professor Beverly Missal, the spells and rituals instructor and the most recent transfer of the adults. I'm also your mentor for the duration of your time here at The House of Night. Any questions or concerns you have you can come to me for anything you need. Do you have any questions before I proceed on?" She looks at me intently. I shook my head no. "I'm sure Shekinah may have told you about you staying in the professors' dorm being a special occasion. With all the changes we've had going on around here we needed to fit accommodations for everyone. We were not about to shut down a school we most definitely need in this area." She continued on, "A little about me – I've lived in Oklahoma my whole life. When I was marked my family shunned me without looking into anything about me being marked. I went to the House of Night in OK City. Nyx has blessed me with an affinity for spells and magick. And my past time involves music."

"You have a love for music too? Your tattoo is simply gorgeous! I felt my heart jump and face get flustered. Well of course she knows her tattoo's gorgeous. She smiled at me. "It's wonderful that we have something in common why don't you tell me some more about yourself hun?"

_Where do I start?_ I thought to myself with a sigh under my breath I begin the way she did. "I grew up in Nebraska, never had the best relationship with my parents. I learned early on it's best to keep to myself and only on myself. I have one close friend I hate leaving behind. When I found out this was the closest school south of NE and that I didn't have to go to the one in NE, I chose it to get away from there. Music is my life, though I have no talent to sing or play an instrument. And I find that the major problem with life is there's no background music." I stopped unsure of myself. _Had I said too much? Was she going to find me to be whiney? Oh, great! That's just what I need right now is for my mentor to think I'm an emo bitch.'_ She watched me as I was trying to settle myself. "And I love reading and writing."

I decided to end it there and as if that were her cue she said "the most important thing there is to learn is forgiveness." My heart jumped _could I forgive them and let the past go?_ The thought sounded improbable. "And hun, there's a school in Kansas." At this comment I laughed out loud. "I can't explain it but I hate KS even more than NE." I finally was able to say, at this she chuckled.

"Well Tulsa's HoN welcomes you, you'll fit right in. And don't ever give up on something you love doing, because we are our worst critics. Now that you've been marked I'm going to go over some of the guide that will make complete sense to you in time." She paused for a second, and then continued "now as you're no longer human your body is already changing. As a human your body texture was uneven, you had dull hair and perhaps it was also thin, your eyes were not vibrant, and you had unshapely nails. Going through the change as a fledgling to vampyre elevate your body temperature so in the winter the colder temperatures have little effect on you and also because of the increased body temperature it makes you to no longer have a menstrual cycle and makes men sterile. Your skin will become smooth, your hair will capture more colors and stay silky and your eyes will be very vibrant and your nail beds will change shape. Your stamina and strength will seem out-worldly. Your teeth will be straight and longer. Sunlight will become painful to you. Along with learning these facts, our classes will integrate body, mind and spiritual health, at all times. Now how old are you Lilith?" She asked me.

"I'm eighteen" I replied.

"It's unusual but not rare that Nyx would have marked someone older." _Well, I've never thought of myself to be older before. _I thought to myself. She continued "most of our students who get marked are sixteen years or a little younger." She prompted seeing the worry on my face.


End file.
